Malice Hingang
"People might wonder why I have name I have. Its simple really, I chose that name when I was 6. Malice, meaning hatred, and Hingang meaning devotion. It was to show how I had a devoted hatred for the rest of Galaxy for the hell it put me through." -Malice Hingang A Mandalorian of high rank, he was born 35 years ago on the planet Corellia. Abandoned at an early age and left to fend for himself, he learned to work on his own and not to trust people easily. First trained by the Jedi, he was captured by the Sith and turned to the dark side. He killed his captors and returned, but tired of the Jedi and left. Working as a protector of Kuat, then Dantooine, he discovered that the Mandalorians were returning to power in the galaxy. He returned to his people and rose high in the ranks, until he was eventually made Warmaster. He has served a distinguished carer in the military, winning key battles and capturing several planets for the ME. He assisted with the assassination of Prudii Sikirta and was made Regent, to protect the Helm of Mandalore until the role was assumed. In his latest campaigns he has engaged more Jedi, married one, had kids, and rekindled his hatred of the Sith. His wife turned him into an energy vampire, causing him to be permanetly, more or less, 35. Now he has been working quietly behind the scenes, "on vacation." With word of the war on the horizon, he has planned to move back into the open. Biography Early Life "What's a young teenage boy like yourself doing in the streets?" "I'm 7." "But your almost 5 and a half feet tall!" -Malice and his old Jedi Master, at their first meeting. Born to Mandalorian parents, not much is truly known about his early years. What is known is that he was deserted at 5, left to survive in the dark alleys of Corellia's capital. During his two years there, he learned to fight savagely and without mercy, as none was shown to him. He also gained a mistrust of outsiders or strangers. His knowledge of the Force was limited, but exceptional all the same, using it to help steal food or win fights. At the age of 7, a Jedi Master travelling through the city noticed a half starved human fighting off a pack of dogs. After witnessing the boy fling trash cans at them using the Force, he decided that Malice would be his student. The boy was wary at first, thinking this man was evil, but after buying him a meal and showing him they were both similar, Malice agreed. They left the planet, leaving for a secret Jedi world. The name was never disclosed to him, so as to keep the place a secret from the Sith. From 7-16, Malice advanced deeply into his training, rivalling student half more older than he was. His favorite subjects were history, military tactics, ancient Force powers and lightsaber combat. He specialized in Dual Lightsabers, preferring the strength and coordination it required over single blades. The local masters were especially impressed with his Battle Meditation and Scream, though they tended to disapproved of the latter's use. For hours at a time, he would lock himself in the library and study the ancient texts and holocrons. However the Jedi-Sith War changed his life. Jedi-Sith War "I hate the Sith. Why is it bad that we kill things that are bad?" "If we kill with out cation we become like them. Than you'll hate yourself." -Malice and his Master, right before the Jedi-Sith War. Across the Galaxy, Sith factions were gathering their forces to fight the Jedi. The Jedi in return began massing their own forces to fight back. Battles erupted like a firestorm all across the Galaxy, with different factions claiming control of planets left in right. Due to his military and martial skill, along with his Mandalorian heritage, Hingang was placed in a commanding role, leading a group of fleets. His first engagement was over Dantooine. Using tactics learned from the library in the temple, he left one fleet to defend, luring the enemy in, while bringing his other fleet from behind pincering them. The Sith fled, having suffered serious losses. For the next year, he fought in over 20 surface and space battles, fighting across the rim, using his Battle Meditation to great effect. He earned medal after medal and rose swiftly through the ranks, until he was one of the highest generals in the Jedi military. Fall to the Dark He had just finished a battle on the ground and was scouting by himself, when he was jumped by 3 Sith Lords. Fighting savagely, he fended them off for a while, until he was over powered and knocked unconscious. Taken back to a Sith stronghold, he was tortured and interrogated for weeks. Beatings, starvation and constant suffering, the Sith used the Force to project images of horror, hate, fear and terror into his mind. They made him see the death of his master, the burning of his home and the slaughter of the Jedi. He held silent for a long time, until the never ending physical and psychological pain finally broke him. He turned to the Dark side, embracing the teachings of the Sith. He was given a new master, studying their fighting practices, both physical and through the Force. Malice specialized in the aggressive attacks, often combing attacks to overwhelm his opponents. During the year of his Sith training at the academy, he seldom talked, stayed to himself and acted like a dead man. He scarred the other students away from him, and those that tried to bully him would be ripped apart limb from limb. The Masters once tried to stop him, only to be picked up by the face and slammed into a wall, knocking him out. After a year, he was made a general once more, and loosed upon the Jedi like a maelstrom. Decimating his old friends, he pushed them back. But quietly, he was planning a betrayal. When summoned back before the Sith council on his training planet to be rewarded, he drained the life out of every single one of them in an instant. Moving through out the temple, he slaughtered and who would not join him. With hundreds dead, and a few dozen turned, he commandeered a Sith fleet, stationing the turned Sith at the heads of the ships. Malice than brought the fleet to a Jedi planet. On cue, the turned Sith killed the bridge crew of each ship, than vented the atmosphere of each ship until the entire crews were dead. He turned the fleet over to the Jedi and turned back to the light. Redemption Turning back to the Jedi teachings, he joined back into the army, resuming his conquest of the Sith. However, Malice's breaking and turning had taken something from him. He no longer fought with vigor and bravery. He would just use his Battle Meditation and walk into the fight, fighting with cold hard ruthlessness. He would kill any deserters or cowards on the spot, while slaughtering any captives. This merciless mind set alarmed his superiors, who often criticized his actions. His only response was "You made me a general to win a war, that's what I'm doing." While fighting, he learned that the Mandalorians were re-establishing their empire. Bored of Jedi timidness, and still full of rage for the Sith, he decided to stay go back to his people. He stayed on until a little past his 18th birthday, were he left the order. Return of the Mandalorian " I hate the Jedi and I hate the Sith. I hate the Jedi because of their timidness and their crippling need to save life, and I hate the Sith because of their back stabbing nature and their crippling need to control all life. Mandalorians are different. Brave, loyal, and if we take a life its because it was needed. No where else in this galaxy will you find a people who are as loyal to one another as in the M.E." Returning to the planet of his race, he joined the military as an admiral under Mandalore Arian. Taking control of a two fleets, he helped expand the Empire over several battles. They were quiet times in the first few years. More people were joining the Empire, and no public enemy to fight meant the a time of peace while the rest of the Galaxy was at war. Hingang was appointed Governor of Obroa-Skai and Brentaal IV. He served both planets well. On Obroa-Skai several Jedi fled to the planet to avoid the Sith, which he allowed to stay. The would later prove to be a mistake. He also captured Ithor but later left the planet. In other areas of the Galaxy, trouble was brewing. The Zeon Empire was moving to engage the Mandalorians in what would turn out to be a long and bloody war. Mando-Zeon War "I assure you, people of Mandalore, we will fight the Zeons until we crush their skulls with our boots!" -Cassus Fett, Mandalore during and after the war. What had started as two growing powers in the galaxy stretching for space, turned into one of the most brutal and malicious wars the galaxy had ever seen. Both sides engaged in battles spanning over several worlds. Though as bad as the war was, the M.E. was clearly the dominant force. Winning more battles, with more people and more ships and more troops, the war expanded the control of the Mandalorians to several more planets. During the conflict, Malice was made a spy, than inserted into the Zeon hierarchy. Relaying valuable information to the Mandalorians, even more battles were won. The war was going great until Geonosis. Geonosis The battle of Geonosis was strait-forward. The capital of the Zeons, it was one of their last strongholds. Mandalorian fleets engaged and overpowered the defending fleets. They than moved to the ground but were stopped by the order of Mandalore Fett. It appeared he was making a deal with the governor who appeared to be a defector. At the last instant though, Fett was betrayed, and all forces Mando'ade forces were swarmed by Sith aided Zeon fleets. The Mandalorians retreated, but the damage was done. Weakened for months, they managed to take the rest of the Zeon planets. With infighting and several prominent leaders leaving, the Zeon empire collapsed. They would return however. With the Zeon crumbling and the Mandalorians the clear victor, a time of peace fell upon the M.E. It would not be long before it ended. Fighting for Peace The next period of his life, was spent in relative peace. Though the galaxy was still unstable and the CDDC were still about, Malice was able to somewhat relax. It was during this time that he was promoted by Mandalore Fett to the position of Warmaster. Taking the job with extreme pride, he rallied the Mandalorians together, pooling resources and donating previously private armies to Empire. Also during this time he was able to focus on his adopted home of Brentaal IV. Raising the planet's defences, he also had many cloning facilities installed, enough to produce numbers that rivalled Kamino. Obroa-skai also flourished under the Mandalorian rule. Both planets were well off. However trouble exploded out of nowhere on Obroa-Skai, where a fight led by the Jedi there sparked a small war. Battles For Obroa-Skai It was a peaceful day on the planet, and night had fallen when several massive fleets appeared out of hyperspace, instantly opening fire upon the defence fleets stationed there. The Mandos also faced a ground assault, and though fortified and well prepared they were over whelmed. The battle resulted in massive losses for both sides and over all victory going to the Jedi. It was not the end however. After a few days, Malice brought together a coalition of Mandalorians, and brought into multiple fleets. However he was still vastly out numbered and he knew he had to make a tough call. Upon his orders, a massive amount of fighters locked in positions of the enemy capital hips, disabled the safeties on their hyperdrives and engaged them. The result was fighter size missiles with the force of a small sun. Capitalizing on the gains made, Malice brought in the fleets. The fighting became intense and very bloody with no side taking the lead. It was decided, after many casualties on both sides, that a ceasefire was in order. With both sides witting down to the table, peace talks started. Both wishing to see the end of the fighting, it was decided that half the planet would go to the Mandalorians and half to the Jedi. An uneasy peace settled, but as time went on tensions were eased, eventually a mutual like for either side grew. Other battles With the Obroa-Skai conflict over, Malice began to focus on the galaxy as a whole. leading successful attacks upon Kamino, Balmorra and joining in an attack at Geonosis, the Warmaster added many new planets to the Empire. Taking control of them and fortifying them, he began to add ever growing power to the M.E. Fighting the CDDC The Hated Sith Malice's hatred of the Sith has never faltered, though his love of the Jedi had died out. The CDDC as an organization had grown quite powerful. The name Tanith was as well known and feared as Vader, though Malice never wavered when it was mentioned. Rising tensions that grow from two powerful empires eventually came to a head with the Mando-CDDC war. The war spanned from the Outer-Rim to the Deep Core, ending with the battle of Byss. This war saw the eventual Mando alliance with the IF, who nuclear-bombed the surface of Kaskyyyk. Malice himself ordered the nuclear bomdardment of the surface of Byss after a long battle involving dozens of fleet from every major nation involved in the war. The battle proved to be an eventual victory for the Mandalorians, for soon after the CDDC disappeared due to the long costly war and infighting. Changing of the Guard Mandalore Fett resigns The Mando-CDDC War was lead under Mandalore Fett, one of the greatest Mandalores of all time. He lead the ME for over 2 wars and several skirmishes, and was well respected. He also gave Hingang his promotion to Warmaster, a position Malice has always held since. However due to stagnation and rising criticism from Warhawks, he resigned. This led to a short fall for the ME. He was replaced by another Fett, who was repalced by Piteous, who was ousted for being a Sith. Once the dust had settled, a man named Prudii Skirata had taken the helm. Prudii had been an army general, who worked under Warmaster Hingang. He was brash, an upstart, and hard to deal with. When he took the helm it signaled a dark time for the Mandalorians. Mandalore Prudii Under Mandalore Prudii the emprie changed. He enacted several hated policies. He changed the code of the planetary shield over Mandalore, and insisted that only he know the code. He also took many ysalamiri and put them on Mandalore and his fleet. He surrounded himself with his body guard and was never seen without them. Any arguments or nay sayers were either ignored, or labeled Da'manda, soulless ones, and kicked out of the empire. Malice grew extremely resentful and horribly angry all the time. After meeting a shady business man named Bad Company and his assistant, SBC, Malice hatched a plan. He would remove Prudii no matter what the cost. The Uprising Malice brought togeather some of the best mandalorians of the time-Lord Blackhawk, Matthew Ordo Rhodes, Lord Wanderer, Taung H'rel and several others- along with SBC and Bad Company. Togeather they formed a coup. They came into a meeting with Prudii, and attacked him and his guard. At the same time, military uprisings in Kedable, Mandalore and other planets across the galaxy distracted any real response. The coup proved very successul, especially after Rhodes' fatal stabbing of Prudii was followed with Malice curb stomping his head. The Helm was retrieved, and Malice took it as a guardian, naming himself Regent, until a new Mandalore could be chosen. Handing Over The Helm Several Mandalorians were worried Malice might be installing himself as the new Mandalore, but he knew the life expectancy of the position. He also loved his job as Warmaster, so when Blackhawk was selected, Malice gladly handed him the helm. He would serve Blackhawk as Warmaster faithfully and succesfully until time as Plu'Ordini became Mandalore. THE OLD STUFF IS TO BE CONTINUED I'LL SKIP TO THE NEW NOW The Galactic Wide War The Begining The most infamous war to happen in decades was started by a growing mandalorian war movement. Malice was very much apart of the war movement. He was blood thirsty for a good fight, and taking on the Galaxy seemed like the best bet. Rallying his forces and joining with his brothers, the soldiers marched off to war. He didn't know the sith were manipulating the situation the whole time. Jumping at the first chance he got, Malice went on the offensive, scoring huge victories against the Jedi. More Recent Work The next phase of Malice's work was a long series of border wars and small empire confrontations. It was very tedious: as soon as one empire was crushed, another would spring up to challege the Mandalorians. But he kept fighting, never letting up. The Imperial Alliance It was later, after the GWW, that trouble came up with the Imperial Alliance. There had been arguments and insults traded back and forth, as well as borken promises. A meeting by the Mandalorian Assembly decided they would go to war, as a show of force that the Mandalorians were not to be trifled with. Malice eagerly joined at another oppertunity for glory, and lead several task forces against IA planets. But before they could go to full on war, a trap was laid out by Malice. The Double Cross The IA had planned a take over of the famed Mon Calamari. Malice was hired on as a merc. He decided to accept payment, and fight, but was told by Plu the Mandalorians would help the Jedi. When the battle came, Malice fought for the IA, gaining their trust and making a big profit for himself. After a few days of pillaging, the counter-attack came. Malice's forces backed off for a bit, than suddenly swapped sides, utterly anihilating the enemy forces. In space they also did their share of damage to the IA. With the battle over, Malice helped push the Mandalorians to press the advantage, and keep going. Pushing On The Mandalorians fought on, simaltaniously attacking Roon and Taris. Roon was defended by several IA members, their fleets and their armies. However the combined forces of the ME was a sledgehammer on their world. There appeared several times in which the Mandos would be defeated. But they turned it around, and pressed the attack to the end. Malice personally went down, and fought what he thought was Raven. The fight was fierce, and almost looked over when Raven stabbed Malice with a thick lead pipe in the stomach. But "Raven" did not know Malice's new condition, and was suprised when Malice tore it out of his own gut and speared him with the pipe. Leaving him for dead, Malice left. Raven's clone, survived, though later killed by his original. After finishing the battle, Malice moved onto Gamorr, where he decimated the population. Man, woman and child. His work done, he left to take a break. After years of war, Malice took a break. Male Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Mandalorians